This invention relates to body surfing, and more particularly, to a body surfing shirt for protecting the body surfer and providing improved lift and flotation without impeding free swimming.
The sport of surf riding or surfing may be carried out through the use of a surf board upon which the surfer crouches with the board providing the buoyancy necessary to support the surfer and functioning as a wave propelled marine craft. Alternatively an inflatable raft capable of supporting the body of the surfer who lies face downward on the raft may be employed, with the wave again propelling the raft and its occupant in a generally horizontal fashion from the point where the wave breaks to the beach. For years, body surfing has also been enjoyed by swimmers and the like who simply extend their bodies horizontally, project their arms forwardly and in line with their body while allowing the breaking wave to drive them shoreward with the surf until contact is made with the beach. Body surfing is a sport enjoyed by bathers whenever the waves are large enough to propel one's body with the surf. Physically, one wades into the water until the water is chest deep and then awaits a proper wave (normally a larger wave than usual). Just before the wave breaks, the body surfer springs from the bottom, lies horizontally in the water and places his arms outstretched and towards the shore. When engulfed in the force of the breaking wave, the body surfer enjoys a thrilling horizontal ride onto the beach. Where the surf is relatively large, resulting from a seasonal storm or the like, the force exerted by the surf can be tremendous. Many body surfers experience being forceably driven onto the beach, resulting in severe abrasions about the shoulders, arms and even the face. Under some circumstances, depending upon wave activity and beach or shore characteristics, the body surfer can be thrown upside down particularly where the surf tends to drive the surfer forwardly and downwardly instead of horizontally with the surf onto the beach.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a surf shirt which may be worn by a swimmer, when body surfing, to enhance body surfing by providing an extra degree of lift and flotation and to thereby increase the speed and distance traveled during body surfing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surf shirt for a swimmer when body surfing which does not materially interfere with free swimming which provides flotation and at the same time protection to the body surfer's arms and upper body from ocean bottom scrapes cuts, cold water hypothermia, jellyfish and sea nettle stings and the like.